


I'M A FAILURE

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Feels, French National Team, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Benjamin ferme souvent ses yeux dernièrement. Il ferme ses yeux en se demandant où il en est, comment il va. Et il a souvent peur parce qu'il ne trouve pas la réponse à sa question. Il ne trouve rien, que du vide.





	I'M A FAILURE

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : Sad Multifandom | "I'm A Failure"

**_I_ ** **want you to close your eyes please.**  
**_J_ ** **e veux que tu fermes les yeux s'il te plaît.**

**_I_ ** **want to ask you : how are you ?**  
**_J_ ** **e veux te demander : comment vas-tu ?**

**_W_ ** **hat heaviness are you carrying ?**  
**_Q_ ** **uels poids est-ce que tu portes ?**

**_W_ ** **hat tears do you hold back ?**  
**_Q_ ** **uelles larmes est-ce que tu retiens ?**

**_W_ ** **hat pain, what fears are kept inside ?**  
**_Q_ ** **uelle douleur, quelles peurs sont gardées à l'intérieur ?**

 

Benjamin ferme souvent ses yeux dernièrement. Il ferme ses yeux en se demandant où il en est, comment il va. Et il a souvent peur parce qu'il ne trouve pas la réponse à sa question. Il ne trouve rien, que du vide.

Il devrait être heureux. Sa carrière bat de l'aile. Il va même au Bayern la saison prochaine. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

Au fond, il le sait.

Il ne va pas bien. Ce mot qu'il a eu si peur de trouver, si peur de nommer, il le sait. C'est la dépression.

Dépression ça sonne bizarre au premier abord. Mais surtout ça sonne mal à ses oreilles. Il a passé du temps à se demander ce que c'était, comment c'était possible qu'il ait ça alors qu'il a tout pour être heureux.

Il ne peut pas se contenter de ce qu'il a. Ça reste vide. Ça reste douloureux et lourd dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se force à garder le sourire, à faire face à ces sentiments.

Il reste qui il est. Il reste un footballeur avec une image. Il continue à jouer au milieu de ses coéquipiers, avec le constant sentiment que ça ne va pas, que rien ne va, qu'il ne devrait pas être ici, qu'il ne le mérite pas.

Perte de confiance en soi. Il prend sur lui, va même voir un psychologue qui ne le fait pas réfléchir sur les bonnes questions. Que des conneries.

Il ne demande de l'aide à personne d'autre. Personne qui ne sait ce qui se passe dans sa tête et ô combien ses pensées dégénèrent. Il essaie de tout restreindre, de se calmer, de prendre sur soi.

Prétendre que ce point noir n'existe pas.

Il a des peurs, des faiblesses qu'il n'a jamais communiqué non plus. Il est tellement en détresse et nulle ne semble pouvoir le sauver. Qui peut l'aimer lui et ses cicatrices ? Il est blessé mais toujours en vie.

Disparaît petit à petit. À force de faire semblant d'aller bien, il va de plus en plus mal. Tout semble faux et il est en totale désillusion. Ses défaites sont plus amères que jamais et ses victoires ont un goût amer.

Retour en équipe de France. Soirée. Il retrouve ses coéquipiers.

 

**_Y_ ** **ou don't have to hold on to those fears,**  
**_T_ ** **u n'as pas à retenir ces peurs,**

**_Y_ ** **ou just take one step at a time.**  
**_T_ ** **u fais juste un pas à la fois.**

**_N_ ** **ot to say that one day these fears are just**  
**_N_ ** **on pas pour dire qu'un jour ces peurs vont juste**

**_G_ ** **oing to completely disappear**  
**_C_ ** **omplètement disparaître**

 

Benjamin passe son temps à être baladé entre Antoine et Paul à Kylian et Florian. Il se fait accoster par beaucoup trop de monde en fait. Cela lui donnerait presque la phobie de la foule et il manque d'air à plusieurs reprises.

Difficile. Il est fier de tout ce qu'il a mis en place. Il ne fait presque pas semblant d'avoir la joie de vivre. Ses joues sont rouges, légèrement chauffées par le verre qu'il a prit. Il s'assoit sur le canapé, soufflant.

Seul. Être un peu seul ça fait du bien. Quoique, ses pensées sont trop sombres sûrement. Elles lui reviennent en masse.

Un bras s'enroule autour de ses épaules. Quand il croise les yeux d'Adil, il y a comme un flash et toute la noirceur disparaît. Son attention se fixe sur son coéquipier qui lui sourit légèrement, un verre à la main.

 

— Alors, tu profites du moment ?

— Un peu mais y a du monde.

— T'as pas trop bu au moins ? T'avais l'air de zooner pas mal.

 

Il rit doucement, se touchant le cou comme par réflexe. Il est un peu gêné de s'être fait prendre dans cet état.

 

— Non, non. J'avais juste ... beaucoup à penser.

— Te fais pas de nœuds au cerveau, il n'y a rien à penser dans des instants comme ça. Juste détends-toi.

 

Il cligne un peu des yeux. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se rend compte du charme du marseillais. Ses joues chauffent davantage, de drôles de papillons flottant dans son estomac.

 

— T'as raison. On n'est pas souvent réunis comme ça après tout.

— Exactement !

 

C'est avec un certain regret qu'il observe Rami se relever et s'éloigner après une dernière tape dans l'épaule. Et tout s'assombrit de nouveau.

Étrange comme sentiment. Pendant un instant il allait bien. Toutes ses peurs, ses ténèbres internes s'étaient évaporés. Tout lui revient maintenant au visage. C'est plus douloureux que jamais et il se force à respirer.

Le soutien éphémère que lui a apporté l'autre français lui rappelle bien qu'un jour il ira mieux, il ne se sentirait plus comme ça, il sera vrai.

En attendant, il retrouve Corentin et Lucas avec qui il finit par parler de son transfert et de choses concernant le club.

 

**_P_ icture yourself in an open area**  
**_V_ isualise toi dans un endroit ouvert**

**_T_ here's no building and there's no shelter and there's a storm above you.**  
**_I_ l n'y a pas de bâtiments et il n'y a pas de refuges et il y a une tempête au-dessus de toi.**

**_A_ nd this storm represents the situations in your life.**  
**_E_ t cette tempête représente les situations dans ta vie.**

**_A_ nd you don't tell anybody what you're going through**  
**_E_ t tu ne dis à personne ce à travers quoi tu vas**

**_B_ ecause first at all they wouldn't understand,**  
**_P_ arce que premièrement ils ne comprendraient pas,**

**_A_ nd second they can't even help you anyway.**  
**_E_ t deuxièmement ils ne peuvent pas t'aider de toute façon.**

 

Que personne en sache ce avec quoi Benjamin vit a parfois des désavantages. Vivre dépressif. Avoir des hauts, des bas. Des moments où il ne peut plus prétendre du tout. Des où il s'enferme juste dans sa chambre, dans le noir et pleure, pleure, pleure son désespoir.

Seul face à la tempête qu'il y a dans sa tête. Une tempête affreuse et impitoyable qui ne le laissera jamais respirer, jamais se reposer, qui ne s'arrête pas.

Elle le laisse épuisé mentalement et physiquement. Il a du mal à tenir le rythme aux entraînements. Il a du mal à dormir aussi. Ses cernes creusent et marquent son visage.

Il part du principe que les autres ne le comprendraient pas. Après tout, ils se diraient qu'il a tout pour être heureux, que ce n'est qu'une passe. Alors qu'il a commencé à vivre avec réellement au quotidien.

Puis, même s'ils le savaient, qu'est-ce ses proches pourraient faire pour l'aider ? Il est tellement centré dans son idée qu'il ne vaut pas la peine d'être sauvé qu'il ne croit même que qui que ce soit puisse le faire.

Ça devient dur. Dur de ne pas céder aux voix qui s'accumulent, de ne pas croire les mensonges, les insultes, le négatif. Lutter, toujours lutter, le rend de plus en plus fatigué.

Et la fatigue le consume à petit feu.

Les matchs qu'il joue ne le laisse jamais satisfait. Il fait de la merde pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? Il est terrible, il est un échec.

La guérison est si loin que ça lui paraît une douce utopie. Quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas atteindre. Trop loin, trop loin. Le bonheur est trop loin.

Pourquoi est-ce que Adil l'a même fait se sentir mieux un jour ? Son charme, ses yeux, il visualise tout. Et comme le marseillais est si proche et si loin à la fois ça fait mal.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a toujours à attendre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on dit toujours que le temps guérit tout ? Ce n'est pas le cas. Putain. Ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Rien n'a guéri, il est juste plus blessé qu'avant.

 

**_Y_ ou don't have to do this alone**  
**_T_ u n'as pas à faire ça seul**

**_B_ ut hold on to that person who you might think help you**  
**_M_ ais accroche-toi à cette personne que tu penses pouvoir t'aider**

**_A_ nd imagine them right now saying **  
**_E_ t imagine les tout de suite te dire**

**_T_ hat they can't stop the storm right now but they will hold you and keep you warm until the storm passes **  
**_Q_ u'ils ne peuvent pas arrêter la tempête maintenant mais ils te tiendront et te garderont chaud jusqu'à ce que la tempête passe**

 

Parfois, Benjamin a des réflexes auto-destructeurs. Cela n'arrive vraiment pas souvent alors il se dit que tout va bien. Il accumule parfois des blessures, des coupures. Il fait tourner une lame à côté de son bras.

Si ça coupe, il laisse coule et observe le sang. Si ça ne coupe pas, il range la lame et recommencera au prochain coup de trop. Aujourd'hui est un de ces jours difficiles qu'il ne sait pas comment gérer.

Alors, c'est risqué. Il est en équipe de France, il pourrait être pris à tout moment par un de ses coéquipiers, un membre du staff ou dieu-sait-qui. Sa peau est tranchée légèrement et il laisse glisser le rouge.

Partout.

Dans l'évier. Grommelle quand il se rend compte qu'il y a beaucoup trop de liquide et qu'il doit l'éponger. Mais alors qu'il commence à essuyer, il se fige un instant pour contempler son œuvre.

Preuve même de combien il est brisé à l'intérieur. Si facile d'en finir, d'arrêter ses souffrances. Il ne le fera pas. Il sait que la guérison peut être loin mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'arrêtera de la chercher.

Il le fera, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait achevé la dernière lueur d'espoir qui gît au fond de lui.

 

— Bordel ! Benjamin !

 

Son poignet est soulevé et Adil le regarde d'un air inquiet et furieux à la fois. Il ne l'a pas entendu arriver. Oups ?

Au-delà de l'inquiétude, il semble y avoir de la déception et le voir dans ses yeux est pire que tout. Ça le frappe si fort, démontrant l'impact important qu'il a sur sa vie. Il ne veut pas qu'il le voit comme ça.

 

— Ce n'est pas ...

 

Il se coupe lui-même en plein milieu de sa phrase. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit ? Bien sûr que si. Il est quasiment convaincu que le marseillais le sait. Et il doit l'admettre aussi. Au-delà de ses pensées, de sa haine, de la penchée constante "je suis un échec".

Être dépressif. L'avouer aux autres, enfin. Ne plus garder ça pour soi-même comme un secret qui le détruit lentement mais sûrement.

La lame est enlevée de sa main et son coéquipier le fait s'asseoir sur son lit alors qu'il compresse doucement son poignet pour faire stopper le flux de sang.

 

— Combien de temps ?

 

Trop de connaissance, de compréhension et de tendresse en une seule vision. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi tout d'un coup tout se brouille. La douleur dans sa poitrine se montre, pleine de détresse, et les larmes affluent dans ses yeux.

Barrières autour de son cœur maintenues si longtemps pour que personne ne sache, pour faire semblant d'être heureux, pour se protéger, pour garder la vérité en attendant que la guérison n'arrive.

Barrières froides que nul n'a pu effacer, qui a toujours tout effacé des moindres sensations, qui l'a laissé fatigué de vivre, attendant désespéramment quelque chose - la délivrance - sans pouvoir être sauvé.

Barrières ...

Barrières qui s'effondrent.

 

**_C_ ause when they hold you the storm's still there but that's okay**  
**_C_ ar quand ils te tiennent la tempête est toujours là mais c'est bon**

**_B_ ecause they're with you all the way.  
** **_P_ arce qu'ils seront avec toi tout le long.**

 

Benjamin a parlé. A beaucoup parlé. Tout est sorti morceau par morceau de sa bouche. Son calvaire quotidien, les ténèbres qui l'entourent. Et Adil l'a écouté entièrement, sans faiblir, yeux dans les siens, calme pourtant si triste.

Son ami l'a tenu aussi longuement dans ses bras. Jusqu'à ce que ses larmes soient enfin taries, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini entièrement son histoire.

Il n'y a jamais eu aucun jugement. Toujours seulement de la patience et de la compréhension. Des mots qui n'ont jamais eu besoin de franchir ses lèvres tellement ils ont été évidents. De l'amour sûrement.

Amour qui répare les choses cassées. Qui le répare lui. Ou du moins le conforte, avec toutes ses cicatrices soigneusement découvertes et aimées. Enfin, la signification du temps prend tout son sens.

Ce qu'il a attendu si longtemps, liberté des maux. Horizon qui s'éclaircit alors que les lèvres du plus âgé trouve les siennes. 

Il n'est pas apaisé, il reste du chemin à parcourir. Mais il sait qu'il est sur la bonne voie, qu'aussi longtemps que la main de son petit-ami reste dans la sienne, il saura y rester et ne pas replonger plus loin. Dans la mer de détresse qui a élue domicile dans sa tête.

Petit à petit, c'est un désert qui la remplace. Les progrès se font. Il arrête de faire tourner la lame, il va voir un autre psychologue, il s'ouvre à ses proches. Il leur parle enfin. De ce chemin sombre qui a faillit le dévorer.

Ce n'est pas si mal.

Quand il constate la route parcourue. Toujours plus. Il collecte les souvenirs et devient sincère. S'il tente de prétendre, de toute façon, Adil est derrière lui pour démêler le vrai du faux.

Il avance, il avance, il avance. 

Si son amour ne lâche jamais sa main ...

**Author's Note:**

> En vrai je sais pas. Je sais juste que j'adore cette vidéo et ce qui est dit dedans et que je voulais tellement en faire un OS. Le voici. La première fois que ce couple apparaît sur mon recueil hein ! ^-^ J'espère que ça vous a plus !!


End file.
